La fée et Ry
by Dororo03
Summary: On dit que même au delà de la Mort, les Âmes sœurs se retrouvent toujours, qu'importe le temps, qu'importe les sexes, qu'importent les différences. L'histoire que je vais vous conter parle de ces âmes liées.


_**Alors, voici un OS tout Fluffy écrit spécialement pour un concours sur le forum de Music67love ! Voici les conditions : **_

_Alors L'OS doit être basé soit sur un ou plusieurs mots de la liste, soit les 5 mots doit ce retrouver dans l'histoire, au choix._

_1)Souvenir_  
_2)Âme soeur_  
_3)Mort_  
_4)Royaume_  
_5)Rêve_

_Ensuite..._

_-Ce doit être un Drarry_  
_-La longueur est comme vous le sentez, très court ou très long, aucune limite._

**Voici donc mon OS !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Titre** : La Fée et Ry' (La féerie ou La fée et (Har)ry' ! XD)

_On dit que même au delà de la __**Mort**__, les __**Âmes sœurs**__ se retrouvent toujours, qu'importe le temps, qu'importe les sexes, qu'importent les différences. L'histoire que je vais vous conter parle de ces âmes liées._

_Elle commence comme ça : _

Il était une fois, dans le **Royaume** de Pré-au-lard, vivait un roi et une reine. Le souverain était si bon qu'on le surnommait : « James le généreux » et sa femme si belle qu'elle était appelée : « Lily la magnifique ». Ils vivaient dans un château dont les tours étaient visibles à travers tout le Royaume. Il se racontait que Poudlard était magique. Que Merlin lui-même avait vécu dans ce château. C'est pour cela, que lorsque la reine tomba enceinte après peu de temps à vivre dans ce château qu'on cria au miracle et qu'on loua Poudlard.

Le Prince grandit en étant entouré et aimé.

Il fut nommé « Harry l'attendu » par le peuple.

Son parrain et maître d'armes, « Sirius le Tombeur », nommé ainsi à cause de ses nombreuses conquêtes était aussi le meilleur ami du roi. Il apprit l'art de la guerre à son filleul ainsi que l'art de séduire. Mais il s'avérait que le jeune Prince était beaucoup plus intéressé par les sciences, notamment par les plantes.

Son précepteur, « Rémus le Calme » était le meilleur ami de la reine. Il était très impressionné par l'ardeur que mettait son élève à apprendre comment soigné une rose printanière alors qu'il dédaignait tout bonnement la littérature.

Ce fut un jour d'été, alors qu'Harry se promenait seul dans le grand jardin, qu'il entendit des voix. Le jeune Prince, alors âgé de 16 ans, se rapprocha et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Des fées ! De Minuscules petites créatures aux ailes translucides virevoltaient autour de ses fleurs.

Il les observa quelques secondes et remarqua que leur danse ressemblait beaucoup plus à une course poursuite.

Apercevant l'élément perturbateur, un énorme scarabée, il l'attrapa entre ses doigts et le jeta au loin. L'insecte ne sembla pas revenir et Harry se concentra sur les fées. Elles étaient trois et s'étaient elles-aussi arrêtées de voler pour le fixer.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, les êtres miniatures s'envolèrent.

- Harry ? Que regardes-tu aussi fixement ? lui demanda sa mère.

- La beauté de la nature. Répondit le Prince.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il n'arrêta pas de repenser à son incroyable rencontre. Il retournait au même endroit tous les jours, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir encore ses petits êtres.

Ce fut le cinquième jour qu'il se passa une chose incroyable.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lieu habituel, il aperçut quelque chose bouger entre les feuilles des fleurs. Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, il courut vers le jardin mais s'arrêta net en constatant que ce n'était pas des fées qui faisaient bouger les fleurs mais une personne humaine.

Un jeune homme pour être plus précis.

- Que faîtes-vous là ? l'interrogea Harry.

Le garçon blond releva la tête et se redressa. Harry remarqua alors sa nudité et se détourna par pudeur.

- Pourquoi Diantre êtes-vous nu dans mon jardin ? demanda le Prince.

- Parce que je n'ai point d'habit à ma taille. Révéla l'inconnu.

Sa voix était grave mais Harry pu dénoter la légère touche suave et sucrée qui le fit frissonner.

Par courtoisie et aussi parce qu'il était extrêmement gêné, le Prince détacha son manteau pour le passer à l'étranger.

- Merci. L'entendit-il murmurer.

Après quelques secondes où seul le bruit du tissu et la brise dans les feuilles se firent entendre, l'inconnu parla :

- Vous pouvez vous retournez.

Ce que fit Harry.

Son léger manteau arrivait à mi-cuisses du garçon blond mais ne cachait rien de ses jambes fuselées. Le cœur d'Harry accéléra et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Pour reprendre constance, il demanda :

- Comment êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ?

- J'habite ici. Avoua le garçon.

Dire qu'Harry était étonné semblait moindre comparait à la stupeur qui l'habitait.

- Cela me semble inconvenant de votre part de débiter telles inepties en sachant que moi-même je vis dans ce château et que j'y connais le moindre habitant.

- Et pourtant ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Sachez tout de fois que vous m'avez déjà rencontré.

Le cerveau d'Harry se mit à tourner à vives allures pour se souvenir de cette rencontre mais rien ne lui parvenait.

- C'était d'ailleurs ici-même. Expliqua le blond.

La connexion sembla se faire dans le cerveau du Prince mais l'accepter semblait autre chose.

- Impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas être…c'est impossible.

- Je vois que vous vous rappelez notre rencontre, brève pourtant mais qui nous a marqué tout à chacun. Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous faire part de nos remerciements à moi et à mes amis pour nous avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas avec le scarabée.

Ce garçon serait une fée ? Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire.

- Dans mon royaume, lorsqu'une personne sauve la vie de quelqu'un, on lui doit une dette de vie. Ce qui est mon cas vu que c'était après moi, et non après mes amis, qu'en avait cet horrible insecte. C'est pour ça que grâce à une potion j'ai pris une apparence humaine. Je vous suis donc redevable et suis à votre entière disposition. Affirma le jeune homme en écartant les bras.

De ce fait le léger manteau remonta dévoilant une partie de son anatomie.

Le Prince rougit fortement ce que remarqua la fée.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Draco. Sourit le bond en tendant la main. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Plus par habitude de courtoisie, la main d'Harry alla à la rencontre de celle de Draco et quand elles se touchèrent, les deux hommes furent parcourus d'innombrables frissons. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ce fut comme si leur âme se liait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A ce moment là, Harry se réveilla en sueur, une main serrant son pyjama au niveau du cœur. C'était comme si son **Rêve** avait été réel. Comme un souvenir.

Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, entouré de ses amis, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers la table des Serpentards. Ses yeux accrochèrent une paire d'orbes grises et comme dans son rêve ce fut comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce regard.

Du côté de Draco, les sentiments étaient tout autres. Son rêve lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre les sentiments qui le tourmentaient. En voyant Potter ce matin, il prit LA décision qui allait changer sa vie.

En allant en cours, Harry passa devant le groupe des Serpentards. Il vit Malfoy s'approcher et avant que qui compte n'ait pu intervenir, il se fit plaquer contre le mur avec une certaine douceur.

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit Potter. Annonça Malfoy en chuchotant contre l'oreille d'Harry. Et il met d'avis que tu as fait le même. Sois certains que je compte allez plus loin que nos ancêtres puritains. Sache une chose Potter, tu es à moi.

Draco se décolla du mur et retourna avec ses camarades.

Harry se retrouva en état de choc quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que ses amis viennent le tirer de son apathie.

C'est en rentrant dans la classe qu'Harry répondit à Draco :

- Mais pour être exact, l'inverse est aussi d'actualité.

On s'appartient.

_Car qu'importe la personne aimée, le plus important est l'Amour qu'on se donne et celui qu'on reçoit. Les autres auront beau dire mais nous on le sait : l'Amour n'a pas de visage !_

_C'est ainsi que se finit mon histoire._

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? C'est court je sais mais c'est un conte de fée...^^**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


End file.
